New Beginnings
by LittleMissyDeath
Summary: OCxOC Arii and Roiku, two ninja rogues, are going about their lives, but some unexpected events change everything. MM Yaoi Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Arii ran as fast as he could, flinging shuriken behind him with deadly accuracy. Before long, only two of the ten Anbu chasing him was left.

"Stop!" roared one of them. "You can run forever, Arii!"

"You," said Arii in a dark and venomous tone, stopping and turning toward the man. "Scum like you dare say MY name?"

Arii drew his katana and took a step towards the man, eyes glowing gold with hate and fury.

"Now, you die." he said simply, slicing the nin's head of swiftly.

"NO!" shrieked the remaining Anbu. "You bastard! You fucking killed my brother! You're gonna pay!"

Right before the man could stab him with his now drawn kunai, Arii disappeared and reappeared behind him, grabbing him by the neck.

"No, you will." Arii snapped his neck before he could even gasp. Arii then picked up his katana and licked the blood off it.

"Very well done, Arii," said Roiku, clapping as he materialized before his fellow rogue. "Now then, shall we set up camp?"

"Sure." shrugged Arii. "But, I think we should relocate. They might send more Anbu after us."

After setting up camp, the two rogues decided to make dinner. Roiku was to set up the fire and such, and Arii was to do the hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS OF THE MIST VILLAGE

'Finally!' thought Arii, slashing his way with his katana through the thick foliage in the forests. 'Perfect! I finally get some time alone.'

Arriving at a small, but well hidden, clearing, Arii walked over and sat down with his back to a mighty oak tree and loosened the rope that held up his pants. Grinning, he palmed open his pants and freed his erection, grasping it at the base. As he pumped his shaft lazily, letting his mind drift back to the dream he had the previous night. Imagining Roiku's hand on his length instead of his, it didn't take him long to get off.

After he cleaned his hands off, he pulled his pants up and tied his belt, standing up. Then, he went off to hunt.

------------------------------------

LATER THAT DAY

After dinner, Arii and Roiku lay about their campsite, full from their meal of dear meat, completely content. Even though content, Arii was nervous. He had something he needed to get off his chest. Something really important.

"R-Roiku?" he stuttered. 

"Yeah, Arii?" came the lazy reply.

"I have something to tell you. I-"

Just then, a kunai flew past Arii and embedded itself in Roiku's arm.

"God DAMN!" cried Roiku.

"Look what we have here," came an amused voice, a man dressed in black materializing in front of the two rogues.

"Saku!" growled Arii. "What the hell is your problem?! What do you want from us?"

"You, of course." Saku said as if it was obvious.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Arii. "Are you mad?"

"Yes, yes I am!" cackled Saku. With a flick out his wrist, Arii and Roiku were tied up, back to back, and a cloud of smoke erupted as Saku used a teleportation jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

When the smoke cleared, Arii and Roiku appeared to be in some sort of dungeon. It was dank and dark, except for the flickering torches lining the walls.

"Welcome home boys," chuckle Saku. "It's just the way you left it, no?"

"What the fuck?!" shouted Arii. "We already paid our debt to you. You let us go. Why did you bring us back here?!"

"Oh, just for old times sake," he smirked. "I missed you."

"Go to hell." said Roiku, surprisingly calm. Arii just glared at Saku.

"Oh, come now," he chuckled. "Is this really so bad?" Arii spit at him. "Oh well. Now then," he smirked once more, stripping. "Who's first?"

"What?!" cried Arii, as Roiku just turned his head and blushed slightly.

"I'll go first, I guess." sighed Roiku.

"How can you give in to this fucking monster?!" shouted a very angry Arii. "Are you mad?!"

"I'm doing this out of kindness." said Roiku as he stared at the floor. "I don't want you to go through it first."

"R-Roiku…" whispered Arii, tears beginning to stream down his face. "Please…"

"On your knees." demanded Saku. 

Roiku obeyed and knelt, grabbing Saku's cock by the base and teased his head with his tongue. He licked down the shaft, finding all the sensitive areas, hoping if he brought Saku off, he might leave Arii be. So, Roiku wrapped his lips around his cock and bobbed his head up and down. Before long, Saku came, spilling his seed in Roiku's mouth. Pulling away and spitting out Saku's cum, Roiku stood up.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." grinned Saku as he dressed and left the room, slamming a heavy door behind him.

When Roiku turned around, Arii was curled up in a ball, sobs wracking his frame. Roiku quickly rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around the younger rogue.

"Shh," he said soothingly, rubbing his back and stroking the boys long and silky brown hair. "It's alright. Everything will be fine."

"R-Roiku…" said Arii, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "Why did you do that? I… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what, Arii?" smiled Roiku gently. "You did nothing."

"No," replied Arii, crying once more. "You took my place. You… you didn't have to." 

"Arii, look at me." said Roiku firmly, lifting the boy's chin and looking him in the eyes. "I did that because I love you."

"You… love me?" said Arii. "Oh, Roiku! I love you, too!"

As the two hugged, they cried tears of joy. Even though they were at the mercy of a mad man, they still had each other, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up." came a shaky voice, waking Arii and Roiku from their slumber. 

When the opened their eyes, they saw a face they'd never seen before. She was a girl that looked bout 14 or 15 years old. She had short, spiky green hair and grey eyes that spoke of a happier time and prolonged suffering t the same time.

"Who are you?" asked Roiku politely.

"M-my name is Keanu." she said. 

"Why are you here?"

"Saku captured me. It's my job to tend to you two."

"How long have you been here?" asked Arii groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"About a week." she said quietly. 

"Hn."

"Look," she said bluntly, all shyness leaving her voice. "You gotta help me. I hate this place and we need to get out of here. Now."

"True, but how the hell are we gonna escape?" said Arii, a biting harshness to his voice.

"I have a plan…"

--------------------------------------

"So, after you steal the Scroll of Invisibility and we do the jutsu, how will we get out of here?" asked Arii.

"Well," said Keanu. "When Saku opens the door and comes in for you two, we'll run out. Then, you guys will follow me until we get outside, and we'll run from there. Once travel about three to four hours from here, we can set up camp. Sound good to you?"

"It's a plan." nodded Roiku.


End file.
